2010.03.22 Meeting Notes
From Jose: Sorry I missed the last meeting, I really wanted to go but didn't have time to finish the book. I did read Whispers of the Dead and I liked the book very much, which I understand everyone else did too. Some comments: *I did find it odd that the word "tyre" was used instead of "tire" - I take it he is a British author? *didn't expect Kyle to be the baddie; really thought it would be Gardner to be honest, but very good twist at the end; *liked the vulnerability of the protagonist, obviously PTSD from his dealings with this woman that stabbed him; reminds me of Chelsea Cain's Lovesick or Heartsick villain (is that the right title?) with the female psychopath that messes up main character's mind; *loved how graphic it was and the imagery that he portrayed, the setting at the conclusion was just plain creepy; *loved how creepy York was; I knew he was not the killer but liked how twisted he was; *glad that Irving got his just desserts but just because she Summer seemed to glance at him approvingly? a little bit of a stretch; *why did Kyle allow himself to be stuck with needle; did I miss something? Again, very good book and I"m curious about what happened to Hunter before; I take it this is a series; are the other books good? Jose From Kerry: We really tore apart the British-isms. We all loved that the one guy "hired" a car and the use of "I dare say" by an American in dialog. We decided that he stuck himself with the pin because #1 he knew it wasn't infected and #2 to let them know the psycho (him) put the pins there. If he didn't stick himself, they would have gone unnoticed. It was one of Kyle's downfalls, though, because some of us took his attitude of not being scared he got a disease to mean he knew they weren't infected, ergo he was the killer. We all agreed on the creepiness of the end scene. We had an extensive discussion, with Kryss' input, about the actual smell that must have emanated from the place and how cops deal with dead body smells. Apparently they would not use the menthol stuff like in the book because it would just open their sinuses more and let them smell better. Kryss told us there is some vanilla stuff out there, but use that and I think you'll never appreciate a candle again. Not all of us guessed it was Kyle (me included). Chelsea's name came up in discussion. But then again, when doesn't Gretchen or Dexter come up in conversation at club? No one shed a tear that Irving got his. We thought the author wrote that scene particularly well and thought Irving was the one at the park bench ignoring the dog owner, so were surprised when it turned out the other way round. Many people are going to read the author's previous Hunter books. It was a good read.